Sealing tapes of soft and flexible foam material are used in the construction industry to provide a seal against drafts and driving rain. For household use by the end user, there are generally known foam tapes with a thickness of usually a few millimeters, which are provided on one side with a layer of a pressure-sensitive adhesive covered by a cover film and are wound up uncompressed into rolls. They are used between window or door panels and the window or door frames to seal leaky windows and doors. For this purpose, they are adhered to suitable points on the panel or frame.
In the professional building construction industry, sealing tapes, usually impregnated, of soft and flexible foam material are used between window and door frames and the masonry. These types of sealing tapes can be up to a few centimeters thick and are usually provided on one side with a self-adhesive layer, by means of which they can be adhered to the frame profile elements of windows and doors. So that a component which has been provided with the sealing tape can be installed more easily at the construction site, sealing tapes of this type are frequently impregnated with a material which delays the recovery of the foam material from its compressed state, i.e., the state in which it has been delivered on a roll, back to the expanded state.
To prevent the diffusion of vapor, it is necessary to use sealing tapes of the previously mentioned type which have been provided with a vapor barrier. A sealing tape of open-pored material which has been rolled up into a disk and which is used to seal joints or gaps against drafts and driving rain is known from DE 196 41 415 C2, in which at least one barrier layer is arranged inside the sealing tape in such a configuration that it and the adjacent open-pored areas form a row in the axial direction. The barrier layer therefore extends in the radial direction of the sealing tape roll.
WO 98/45565 shows a sealing tape with a removable film coating, which covers three sides of the sealing tape in the compressed state.